1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to golf training devices and more particularly to a device which is designed to improve the putting and chipping of a golf ball during the playing of the game of golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current device relates to golf training aids, and more particularly, to a putting aid which promotes a pendulum putting stroke and a chipping aid which promotes a consistent chipping motion. A golf training aid is a device which is used during practice to promote a desired stroke. Golf training aids are usually not a permanent part of the golf club and are usually not allowed during competition.
A pendulum-like putting stroke, which has been found to be very effective, is one in which the butt end of the putter points toward the golfer's midsection throughout the duration of the stroke, as if having a fixed point of attachment to the belly. Although several training aids have been developed with the intent of producing such a stroke, these aids are limited in their effectiveness mainly because they are focused on the movement of the arms and shoulders rather than the putter head in relation to the handle. A proper chipping motion, accepted by most credible teachers of the game of golf, is one in which the hands of the golfer remain ahead of the golf ball at impact and in which the wrists do not break down and no scooping motion is employed.
One prior golf training aid is U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,446, in which Scheie et al. disclose a golfer's putting aid having an elongated rod with a spherical end member. The rod is slidably inserted through an opening in the end of the putter's grip and relies on the pliable material of the grip to retain its position. This configuration does not provide enough resistance and strength to give a very firm hold on the rod insert.
Another device that closely resembles this new invention is U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,930, in which Aumock discloses a Golf club extension apparatus to demonstrate to a user that the user's chipping motion is either correct or incorrect. This device is useful for chipping, but is not adjustable in length and cannot be used as an aid for putting.
Other golf training aids designed to improve putting and chipping include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,401 to Hodgkiss discloses a T-shaped putting training device having a stem secured to the handle end of a golf club shaft. A cross-piece abuts the user's chest with its end portions extending behind the user's arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,438 to Candow discloses a golf putter extension to allow the golf putter to be used in a pendulum type manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,619 to Napolitano et al. discloses a practice golf club having three telescoping sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,921 to De Ruyter discloses a tubular golf club shaft extension element. The grip is positioned at the outer end of the extension element. The extension simply makes a golf club shaft longer, with the grip at the outer end of the extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,870 to Harrison discloses a golf club putter extension to enable the putter to be used with the pendulum type stroke.